


Valientes

by MissLefroy



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brave, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feminist Themes, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Katia - Freeform, Spiritual, mothers, women
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Mujeres valientes. Madres. Luchadoras. Guerreras. Distintas.





	1. Lagertha

Ha luchado en mil batallas y esta no iba a ser una menos. Quiere descansar, pero no puede. Sabe que debe seguir peleando para poder hacerlo.

Nunca ha dejado que la pisoteen y ahora mucho menos. Debe actuar y tiene que hacerlo ya.

Formar un ejército de mujeres no siempre es tarea fácil, pero no imposible. Sabe perfectamente que, las pocas que tiene, serán las mejores guerreras con su ayuda.

La guerra ha comenzado. Si ha de morir que sea a lo grande. No le tiene miedo. Jamás lo ha hecho.

Nunca.

Prefiere combatir y morir que rendirse sin más.


	2. Helga

Está enfadada con él. Es demasiado egoísta como para darse cuenta.

Ahora mismo se encuentra en una encrucijada. De haber pensado en ellas, sobre todo en su hija, no estaría en esa situación.

¿Debería ayudarle o dejarle a la intemperie y que aprenda la lección?

Podría hacerlo. Podría dejar que se quedara allí, muriéndose del asco. Pudriéndose.

Pero le ve. Está débil y muerto de frío.

Más débil es ella. Se va a salir con la suya.

Ahora está enojada consigo misma. Es una situación de lo más delicada. Lo detesta.

Le ayudará. Pero será la última vez.

Como siempre.


	3. Torvi

Se merece algo mucho mejor. Su marido no la aprecia. Lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no coger un cuchillo y clavárselo en el estómago hasta derramar sus entrañas por el suelo.

Procura ignorarle, pero es complicado.

Le pide que mate al hombre que, en estos momentos, ama con locura. Él jamás entendería eso, porque nunca ha sabido lo que es amar. Solo ha sentido odio y desprecio. Y eso es exactamente lo que siente por él.

Asco.

Cuando coge la ballesta, siente que le arde entre las manos. Apunta a su objetivo. Pero no es el que él espera.


	4. Gunnhild

Está prisionera por alguien que ni conoce.

Siente odio, sobre todo por haber luchado en bandos contrarios. Ve que el hombre que tiene frente a ella es compasivo, e incluso la ha desatado.

Eso dice mucho de él. No quiere hacerle daño. Es piadoso. Solo tiene ganas de golpearle la cara.

Le abofetea. Se lo tiene merecido por cómo la ha hecho sentir.

Sin embargo, ha sido muy valiente por haberla liberado. Podría traicionarlo, hincarle su daga en el pecho y verlo morir. Pero no lo hace, porque sabe que es un hueso duro.

Puede que él valga la pena.


	5. Siggy

Una vez más, él se marcha lejos, dejándola sola y sin saber si regresará. Sin tener la certeza de que volverán a verse.

No quiere que, a su vuelta, continúen enfadados. Quiere hacerle feliz. O más bien quiere serlo ella por una vez en su vida.

Tal vez no sea el mejor hombre del mundo, pero puede que funcione. O quizá no. Pero debe comprobarlo por sí misma.

A lo mejor este último distanciamiento le hace ver si le echa de menos.

Y lo hace.

Cuando el agua helada la devora, en lo último que piensa es en su rostro.


	6. Astrid

La ama. La ama profundamente.

Es la mujer más hermosa que jamás ha visto en su vida. Su rostro bien podría haber sido tallado para los mismos dioses.

¡Por Odin! Nadie sabe la suerte que tiene al estar a su lado. Verla cada mañana, al despertar, sonriendo junto a ella. Observar cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo propio.

Es hechizante. Maravilloso.

Se siente terriblemente feliz. Tanto que hasta le da miedo. Siempre piensa que las cosas buenas nunca suelen durar mucho. Que, tarde o temprano, algo pasará que las separaría de por vida.

Y no se equivoca.


	7. Kwenthrith

Lleva años luchando en solitario, manteniéndose firme ante las habladurías de los demás.

No le importa lo que piensen: está segura de que el vikingo es el padre de su hijo y lo demostraría.

Quiere ser una buena madre. Le habla a diario de cómo es su padre, de las aventuras que él le contaba. De lo fascinante que fue conocerle.

Cuando lo hace, él se ríe y le pide que le cuente más. Siempre se queda durmiendo en mitad de algún relato.

Le encanta verlo así, tan risueño. Y desea que algún día pueda estar así con su padre.


	8. Judith

Está cansada de que nadie la tome en serio. Sabe que ella vale mucho y puede conseguir todo lo que se proponga.

Le hace feliz poder pintar. Sentir el pincel entre sus dedos y deslizarlo por el papel. Oler el profundo olor de la pintura inundándole las fosas nasales.

Cierra los ojos. Puede ver su rostro mirándole con esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta. Se le eriza la piel. Sonríe como si pudiera verla.

Abre los ojos. Las mariposas de su estómago revolotean sin parar.

Le echa de menos. Sabe que es imposible, pero desea poder abrazarlo una vez más.


	9. Katya

Le resulta emocionante. Sabe que su parecido con esa otra mujer es increíble, o eso le ha hecho creer Ivar, pero le gusta.

Le gusta ver cómo la observa desde las sombras.

Le gusta ver su rostro cuando ella aparece y se le acerca, provocando su lascivia o su ira.

Le gusta ser admirada por ese invitado del que apenas sabe nada.

Se pregunta cómo será estar con alguien como él, con un tullido. Le parece mucho más interesante que su propio esposo, que solo sabe hablar de sí mismo.

Tal vez se acerque a él cuando nadie les mire.


End file.
